This invention relates to internal combustion type power plant engine mounting arrangements in marine vessels, and more particularly, the invention relates to the mountings of ship propeller driving engine/gearbox arrangements in SES (surface effect ship) vessels of the laminated glass fibre hull types or the like. SES type vessels are especially adapted for use in submarine hunting and mine hunting and neutralizing operations, and for such purposes are uniquely superior to monohull type vessels because when operating "on-cushion" most of the weight of the ship is supported by an air cushion confined under the main hull which thereupon rides clear of the water while only the keels of the side hulls are slightly submerged. Hence, the total ship structure/water interface contact area is markedly fractional compared to that in the case of a monohull ship, and the effects of hammer-like shock waves such as are caused by environmentally encountered mine explosion shocks or the like upon an SES type ship and the personnel thereof are minimal and ship survivability prospects are optimized. For optimum operating efficiencies, the overall gross weight is of utmost importance, and for that reason it is preferable to employ polymer laminated glass fibre materials in the hull construction, and the like. Nevertheless, such vessels do on occasion become subjected to violent underwater conveyed shocks such as are caused by closely nearby exploding mines or the like.
The continued operational and survivability prospects of the ship depend to large extent upon the competence of the ship's hull, and also upon the abilities of the ship's engine fuel supply and control lines to remain intact and fully operative despite in such case the tendencies of the heavier components within the ship's construction (such as the propeller driving engines or the like) to lunge in various directions relative to their mounting devices in the hull.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide in a ship as above referred to, an impact shock resistant and absorbing arrangement comprising improved means for mounting therein the relatively heavy operational components of the ship's assembly such as the primary power supply diesel type engines or the like. This is accomplished in accord with the invention in such manner as to provide for the hull structure of the ship as well as for the interconnected engine fuel supply and control lines and relatively fragile instruments which are associated therewith an improved degree of protection against operational disruptions such as may be caused by the effects of severe shock loads thereon.